Del Odio Al Amor
by Makenshi Death
Summary: Soul Evans necesitaba ayuda para pasar el año y sus dos mejores amigos le dijeron que Maka Albarn talves podria ayudarle , pero Maka odia a Soul por como es de descuidado y Soul la trata de convencer asta que ella acepta ayudarle pero a cambio Soul la ayudara a que aprenda a tocar el piano...Que pasara con Maka y soul
1. Chapter 1

Del Odio Al Amor

EL TRATO

Soul pov

Y hay me encontraba yo entrando en la gran biblioteca del Shibusen solo,se preguntaran ¿por que , pues veran el chico mas cool,osea yo necesitaba ayuda , ¿ayuda de que pues a estudiar me amenazaron mis padres que si no aprobaba adiós TODO. Mi mejores amigos Kid y Black Star me recomendó a una joven que me podria ayudar ,pero que tenia que ser mui listo para convencerla, me dijo que era muí terca y algo violenta , cual era su nombre ¿Maki no ese no es , ya me acorde es Albarn , Maka Albarn esa es mm pero ¿como es ella mm.. a me acuerdo es..

*Flash back *

-Soul te tengo una persona que te puede ayudar se llama Maka Albarn,es muí inteligente pero algo terca..- Dijo un joven de cabello con tres lineas blancas nada simétrico para su gusto

-Ella me ¿ayudara a pasar el año? - pregunto el albino

- YAJAJAJA NI EL MEJOR MAESTRO DEL TODO EL MUNDO ARA QUE PASES SOUL YAJAJAJ - Gritaba Black Star riendo como loco

-Cállate que tu también necesitas ayuda en casi todas las materias - Decía Soul algo enojado al peliazul

-jajaaj No creo que te ayude ,no ayuda a cualquiera - Dijo el shinigami riendo por las tonterías que decía el albino y el peliazul

-Con mis encantos are que me ayude- Decía Soul de lo mas confiado

-No lo creo , no agas que se enoje o si no- el shinigami fue interrumpido por Black Star

-O te pegara con su diccionario un Maka-shop yajajajaj - reia como loco el joven Star

-Eee hey eso no es cool y como es la tal Maka,¿es bonita?- pregunto el abino con cara picarona al shinigami

-si es bonita - de nuevo el shinigami fue interrumpido

-Pero no tanto como Tsubaki yajajaja- Tsubaki y Black Star eran novios

- Y que mas no creo reconocerla entre las que estén en la biblioteca con tan solo esa descripción - dijo Soul

-Bueno es bonita , pero no mi tipo mi tipo es como Chrona - al shinigami le brillaban los ojos mientras Soul y Black Star les salia una gota tipo anime de la cabeza - asi lo que les decía , siempre trai dos chongos uno de cada lado,ojos verdes ,cabello rubio ceniso,delgada y algo plana - termino de decir el shinigami

-¿Plana? eso no es cool pues bueno ¿me acompañan ala biblioteca a buscarla? - pregunto el albino

-Si, vamos y a ver si me hace el favor de ayudarte - dijo kid

-Yo no puedo, iré con Tsubaki al cine adios - se despidió Black Star y despues se marcho

- Bueno vamos - dijo Kid cada uno se subio en su auto y fueron directo ala biblioteca - Bueno al fin llegamos no puedo creer que te ayas desviado del camino Soul a ¿donde querías ir o que? - le pregunto el shinigami

- Perdon hermano es que...no se donde estaba la biblioteca - Dijo Soul algo apenado

-JJAJAJAJAJA no ya ¿enserio? Soul jajaj - Kid puso su mano en su estomago de la risa

-Ya entremos Kid , ya deja de reirte de mi nunca avia venido a qui - Dijo el albino algo molesto

- jajaja se nota Soul -

-Me vengare ya veras - Kid y Soul entraron ala biblioteca

-Bueno Soul la que esta allí es - El shinigami abrió sus ojos como plato - Chrona -

-Eee - Soul miro a Kid

-Hola kid-kun - dijo la pelirosa sosteniendo un libro

-Hola ¿quisieras ir a tomar un café Chrona? - Pregunto kid a la pelirosa

-Me encantaría- dijo Chrona sonriendo

-Genial vamos , adiós Soul - Kid iba asia la salida de la biblioteca con Chrona

-Oye Kid y que no me ibas a ayudar con.. - Ya era muí tarde el shinigami se abia marchado

Fin del Flash back

Soul pov

Genial Kid me dejo por ir a paciar con Chrona esto no es nada cool ,bueno pues a buscar a Maka .

-Maka donde carajo estas - murmuraba el albino - maka tiene los ojos verdes veamos unos ojos verdes donde donde - soul buscaba con su vista a una joven de ojos verde pero no encontro nada - veamos que mas me dijo ahh lo tengo una plana - Soul volvió a buscar y solo vio a una joven sentada leyendo un enorme libro y plana - Bingo te encontré

Soul se acerco a Maka dispuesto a hablarle para que le ayudara

-Hola Maka ¿cierto? - pregunto Soul sonriendo mientras tanto Maka nunca lo volteo a ver - Ey hola estoi aqui

*Maka levanto su viste vio a Soul y la volvió a agachar*

-O entiendo quieres terminar tu libro y después me hablaras bueno - Soul se sento en una de las sillas a esperar a Maka, pasaron dos horas y Maka seguía leyendo su libro - Ey ¿ya acabaste? - pregunto Soul

-Maka cerro su libro y después pum Maka-shop - Ya callate no me dejas leer a gusto Baka! - la chica volvió como si nada a agarrar su libro

-OYE que te sucede - Soul se soba la cabeza del golpe que abia resivido de la joven

*TIEMPO DESPUÉS *

-Maka cerro su libro y se paro de la silla lista para marcharse -

-Ey tu Maka - Soul la sujeto del brazo y la jalo para que se sentara

- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto Maka secamente

-Quiero pedirte un favor ..podrías ayudarme a estudiar para...-Soul fue interrumpido por Maka

-No,adiós - Maka salio de la biblioteca y Soul fue tras de ella

-Pero ¿por que? - pregunto el albino algo enojado

-Por que no te soporto y ya deja de molestar- Maka seguía caminado

- Eee ,Por favor si no apruebo me mataran mis padres, vamos Albarn ¿que quieres a cambio? - pregunto Soul levantando una ceja

-Maka dejo de caminar y se volteo - Esta bien te ayudare - dijo la ojos verdes

-Encerio , gracias Ma.. - fue interrumpido por la joven

-A cambio tu me enseñaras a tocar el piano - dijo Maka

-Eee mm bueno esta bien , ¿es un trato Albarn? - pregunto soul

-Si es un trato Evans - Soul y Maka se estrecharon las manos

-Espera como sabes mi apellido - pregunto el albino alsando una ceja

-Por tu reputación de descuidado , impuntual , descuidado y..- Maka fue interrumpida

-Bueno ya entendí , bien Albarn ¿cuando comenzamos? - pregunto Soul

- Mañana , adiós - Maka se volteo y sigui cominando rumbo a su casa

Soul se fue a su casa y hay encontré a Kid y Black Star sentados muí a gusto en su casa

-¿Que hacen aquí? - pregunto el albino

-Pues venimos a que nos digas como fue que Maka se reuso a ayudarte - Dijo el shinigami

-Pues digamos que con mis encantos me ayudara a estudias - Desia Soul orgulloso

-YAJAJAJ ni quien te crea Soul - reía Black Star

-Ya ¿encerio Maka acepto ayudarte Soul? - pregunto Kid curioso

-Encerio si acambio le ayudare con el piano - dijo Soul

-Valla valla nunca pense que Maka te ayudaria no ayuda a cualquiera - penso Kid

-Por cierto Kid ¿POR QUE CARAJO ME DEJASTE SOLO?- gritaba enojado el albino

-Perdon pero es que estaba Chrona y tenia que invitarla a salir - al shinigami le brillaban los ojos mientras que Black star le pegaba un golpe en su simetrica cabeza

*Soul,Black Star y Kid siguieron platicando sobre otras cosas Soul esperaba el día siguiente para ir a estudiar y que sus padres no lo regañaran *

CONTINUARA...

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Espero y les guste diganme que les parecio mui pronto subire la otra parte

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2 celos

N/T : Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes (yo se que algún día xD)

¿Celos?

Soul Pov

me desperté para ir a la casa de Kid a preguntarle la dirección de Maka para que me ayudara .

Soul llego a la mansión de Kid y le abrio la puerta Patty la prima de Kid

-Hola patty ¿esta kid? - Pregunto Soul

-JEJJEJE si esta chillando en su alcoba jejeje - decía patty con una jirafa en su mano y riendo como loca

-Eee y ¿por que? - el albino pregunto intrigado

.Jejejej Nose jejej - patty no paraba de reir

-¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto soul

-si ejejje - Patty dejo pasar a Soul y el albino fue directo al cuarto de Kid

-Ya Kid deja de chillar - Decía liz algo arta de Kid

-SOI UN ESTUPIDO CERDO LIZ - El shinigami gritaba isterico

-Ey no llores Kid eso no es cool - Soul decía entrando al cuarto de Kid

-hola Soul - liz saludo al albino

-Hola ¿por que llora Kid? - pregunto Soul

-Nose, le pregunto y chilla mas - dijo Liz arta del llanto del shinigami

-ey Kid ¿por que lloras? - Decía Soul algo arto

-Soi un estúpido cerdo arruine mi plan perfectamente simétrico , Invite a salir a Chrona NUEVE VECES solo tenia que invitarla OCHO OCHO VECES SOUL y después pedirle que fuera mi novia soi un estúpido asimétrico -Kid volvió a chillar como loco ,mientras patty se reía de el como loca y a Liz y Soul les salia una gota de la cabeza estilo anime

-Enserio viejo lloras por eso ahh que are con tigo Kid - Decía el albino algo molesto

-Kid vamos no eres un estúpido cerdo ¿verdad patty? - Liz trataba de animar a Kid como siempre

-JEJEJJEJJE sii Kid eres mui bonito jejejeje ¿verdad onee-chan? jejeje - decia patty acariciando la cabeza del shinigami

-¿Eso creen? - Pregunto Kid sonriendo como menso

-Si Kid - dijeron las hermanas sonriendo

- por cierto venia a preguntarte ¿donde puedo encontrar a Maka? - pregunto Soul

-En la biblioteca lo mas seguro , bueno ire a componer la barbaridad que hice - Dijo Kid levantándose

-Bueno pues adiós iré a buscar a la pechos planos - Dijo Soul saliendo del cuarto de Kid

-Adios - Dijo Liz - Adiós Soul jejejje - dijo patty peleando con su jirafa de peluche

*Soul salio de la casa del shinigami y fue a buscar a Maka a la biblioteca .*

*Entrando a la biblioteca*

-Hola ¿tu eres Soul? - Pregunto una chica de cabello azul

-Si - Soul se le quedo viendo a aquella chica

-hola mi nombre es Misaki - La peliazul sonrió

-Bonito nombre como tu - Decia el albino coqueteando como siempre

-Gracias, me preguntaba si querías ir con migo a...- Misaki fue interrumpida

-NO no puedo lo siento tiene que estudiar -Maka agarro del brazo a Soul y lo jalo

-Ey Albarn ¿que te pasa? - Pregunto Soul

-Nada Evans - Decía la ojos verdes haciendo puchero como niña pequeña

-Mmm ¿estas..celosa? - Soul levanto una ceja y miro a Maka riendo

-Eee yo celosa jajajaja por favor Soul tu gustarme jajajja si lo que mas quiero es dejarte de ver jajaj ..- Maka se reía de lo que abia dicho Soul

-Segura albarn entonces por que ..- Soul fue interrumpido

-Para que te concentraras en los estudios solo eso Evans - Dijo Maka agarrando su libro

-Si claro lo que digas , pechos planos - Soul murmuro eso para que Maka no lo escuchara

-Maka-shop - ¿QUE ME DIJISTE IDIOTA? - Maka grito enojada golpeando a Soul con su libro

-AUCH Me dolió - El albino se sobaba la cabeza mientras se ponían a pelear en la biblioteca cinco minutos despues los sacaron de la biblioteca

-Es tu culpa idiota - Decía Maka regañando a Soul

-MI culpa tu fuiste la que estaba de celosa y la que gritaba como loca Albarn - Decía Soul peleando con Maka

-YO NO ESTOI CELOSA DE ESA PELOS DE ESCOBA EVANS - Maka estaba roja del enojo

-JAJAAJJA entonces por que le dices así Albarn jaja admítelo te gusto - decía el albino riendo

-Maka-shop- NO me gustas Evans yo no te soporto solo es que..- Maka fue interrumpida

-¿Es que? - pregunto Soul alsando una ceja

-Esa pelos de escoba es mi...prima - Maka hacia puchero

-Eee ¿misaki es tu.. prima O.o? - Soul se sorprendido por lo que dijo Maka - no lo creo Misaki es bonita y tiene buen cuerpo y tu tienes los pechos planos -

-MAKA-SHOP - Idiota .. pues créelo esa pelos de escoba es mi prima -

-¿Por que le dices asi Albarn? -Pregunto el albino curioso

-No la soporto .. es una odiosa -Dijo Maka viendo a Soul a los ojos

-¿por que le tienes envidia? o ¿que? - pregunto Soul

-envidia a esa hueca jaja no solo es.. mala con migo.. todo lo que quiero o tengo ella lo quiere , le quiso quitar el novio a Liz pero Ragnarok la mando por un tubo - Decía Maka seria-( N/T Liz y Ragnarok son novios)

-¿Eso quiere decir que se acerco a mi hoy por que te gusto? - pregunto Soul

-NO..Idiota -Maka se sonrojo por lo que avia dicho Soul

-Si tu lo dices Albarn , bueno pues vamos a mi casa a estudiar - Dijo Soul

-No vamos a la plaza central mejor - dijo Maka decidida

-Lo que gustes , pechos planos - Soul murmuro lo ultimo

-MAKA-SHOP - Te escuche idiota

*Soul y Maka fueron a la plaza central de Death city a estudiar en todo el camino iban discutiendo , paso una semana desde que Maka ayuda a estudiar al albino , seguian discutiendo de cosas sin importancia, Soul siempre hacia que Maka se pusiera nerviosa y se sonrojara mientras Maka golpeaba a Soul con su libro .*

*Una semana después*

Maka pov

Hace un poco mas de una semana que ayudo a estudiar a Soul , no es tan malo como creei , ya no me desagrada como antes , se me hiso raro que soul cancelara la practica de estudios de mañana ¿mm tendrá algo que hacer?, bueno pues ya que . Llegue a mi casa y me encontré a la pelos de escoba

-Hola ratón de biblioteca - Misaki siempre se burlaba de Maka

-¿Que quieres Misaki? - Pregunto Maka algo fastidiada

-¿Mmm que quiero? pues simple a tu noviesito - Dijo la joven

-¿Cual novio O.o? , ahh Evans el no es mi novio - Dijo Maka molesta

-Cierto eres tan fea que nunca te aria caso jajja - Misaki se reia de Maka

-Ya deja de joder - Maka estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto cuando Misaki la jalo del brazo

-Hay Maka primita , admítelo te gusta el albino - Misaki veía a Maka con cara burlona

-Y si asi fuera que , ¿que me arias? - Pregunto Maka enojada

-Bueno pues nada ya que no te ara caso , acaso no te dijo, mañana saldrá con migo , me quiere a mi no a ti jajaja- Misaki soltó a Maka y se fue riendo de hay

Maka pov

Ahora entiendo por que cancelo la sita de estudios de mañana, es para ver a esa descerebrada , pero ¿por que me duele? ¿por que? sera que ¿me gusta Soul? , No yo..yo lo odio , nunca le boi a gustar, Misaki es bonita pero hueca , casi nunca me llama por mi nombre siempre por mi apellido , soi una tonta . Te odio Soul Evans te odio

continuara...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Estúpida Misaki -_- ejeje espero y les aya gustado el capitulo , a mi no .-. pero tenia que subirlo xD jeje bueno si les gusto dejen un review y si no les gusto dejen un review jajaja gracias por leer muí pronto subiré la otra parte


	3. Chapter 3 Fin

N/T : Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes (soi pobre xD okno)

Es el ultimo capitulo espero y sea de su agrado

...

*Al día siguiente Maka se levanto sin ánimos bajo a desayunar y para su mala suerte se encontró a Misaki en su casa desayunando igual*

-Hola Maka ¿quieres cereal? - pregunto spirit

-Si por favor - contesto Maka

-¿Y que harán hoy muchachas? - Pregunto el pelirrojo

-Nada - contesto Maka

-Yo saldré a una cita con Soul tío - Contesto Misaki viendo a Maka sonriendo

-Ahh Con Evans ok bueno que se diviertan - sonrío spirit

-Gracias tío - contesto la peliazul

*Maka se levanto de la mesa después de desayunar y se fue a su cuarto no tenia ganas de nada , asta que recibió una llamada *

-Bueno ¿quien habla? - pregunto la pelo cenizo

-Maka-chan soy yo Chrona- contesto la pelirosa

-Ahh hola Chrona ¿que pasa? -

-Kid-kun me pidió que... fuera su no..via - contesto Chrona - No se como lidiar con novio Maka-chan

-Tranquila es algo normal tu lo quieres y el a ti ¿cual es el problema? - contesto Maka tratando de estar feliz por su amiga pero seguía triste por lo que le avía dicho Misaki

-Gracias Maka-chan, etto.. ¿que tienes estas triste verdad? - pregunto Chrona

-¿Como sabes Chrona? - pregunto Maka

-Soy tu amiga así que lo se , dime que pasa.. no mejor no ahorita mismo boy para tu casa Maka-chan - dijo la pelirosa

-No no es neces... - Chrona avía colgado - Ahh me colgó

*Minutos después la pelirosa avía llegado a la casa de Maka *

-Chrona toco la puerta y Misaki abrió - ¿Hola esta Maka-chan? - pregunto la pelirosa

-Um si espera - Misaki grito desde la puerta a Maka - Ratón de biblioteca tu amiga la rara esta a qui ven -

-NO LE VUELVAS A DECIR A SI A CHRONA ,DESCEREBRADA- grito furiosa maka y después le jalo el brazo a chrona y se fueron a su habitación

-Maka ¿estas bien? - pregunto Chrona

-Si , solo es que ya no la soporto - contesto

-Dime que pasa - Maka le contó sobre la sita que tendría Soul con Misaki

-Ahh con que es eso , etto.. Maka-chan ¿te gusta Soul ?- pregunto Chrona

-NO bueno no lose - Maka agacho su cabeza algo triste

-Etto.. tengo una idea Maka-chan -

-Um ¿cual dime? -

-Que tal si espiamos la cita de Soul y Misaki - dijo la pelirosa

-Chrona que buena idea así cuando Misaki o Soul intenten Acer algo pervertido los detendremos - dijo Maka sonriendo

-Si exacto - contesto Chrona - Etto..¿ y a que hora y donde será su cita? - pregunto Chrona

-Joder nose , tendremos que seguir a Misaki , me cambiare checa si sale de la casa - dijo Maka corriendo al baño para cambiarse

*Minutos mas tarde*

-Listo , y ¿misaki sigue en la casa Chrona ?- pregunto la ojos verdes

-Si, espera tocan la puerta es... - Chrona fue interrumpida

-Es Soul - Chrona y Maka se asomaron desde su cuarto y vieron a Misaki que abría la puerta y saludaba a el joven Evans y después salían de la casa

-Maka-chan vamos - dijo chrona jalando a Maka

-Espera , ten ponte esto - Maka le entrego unos lentes negros , un gorro y una peluca morada a Chrona - para que no nos reconozcan - Maka sonrío

-Si - Chrona y Maka salieron con los lentes , gorras puestas y pelucas ,siguieron a los susodichos [la peluca de Maka era azul.]

*Soul y Misaki primero fueron al cine , era una película de miedo a la cual entraron a ver *

-Chrona mira atras de Soul y Misaki hay dos asientos libres ven vamos no hagas ruido - Maka murmuraba a Chrona

-Si - la película ya mero empezaba y Chrona y Maka se sentaron atrás de Misaki y Soul

*-La película avía comenzado , pasaron una parte de miedo y Misaki estaba a punto de abrazar a Evans asta que ...-*

-Chrona as algo - Le dijo su amiga a la pelirosa

-Si- Chrona le aventó una gomita de dulce en la cabeza a Soul .

-Ee sentiste eso -pregunto Soul a la peliazul la cual estaba apunto de abrazar a Soul pero el volteo hacia atrás y ya no pudo . Chrona y Maka se taparon la cara con sus gorros

-Ahh que no no sentí nada jeje - contesto Misaki

*La película había terminado Soul y Misaki salieron de la sala , fueron a un restaurante en el camino la peliazul trato de agarrarle la mano al alvino pero..*

-Maka-chan ves - Chrona empujo a Maka y ella paso por en medio de ellos dos .

-Oye fíjate - Dijo Misaki enojada , Maka solo siguió caminando y no volteo para que no se dieran cuenta que era ella

-Ya no te enojes - Le contesto Evans

-Ash como hay gente mal educada - Misaki y Soul siguieron caminando asta que llegaron al restaurante

-Ven Chrona, a qui es donde entraron - Maka y Chrona entraron y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de ellos

-Maka-chan y ahora que hacemos - pregunto la pelirosa bueno pelimorado

-Mmm nose hay que vigilarlos Haver que hacen - Contesto Albarn

*La peliazul y el alvino platicaban asta que acabaron su cena y se marcharon *

-Maka-chan ya salieron - Chrona y Maka pagaron y se retiraron pero al salir los habían perdido de vista

-Joder se nos han perdido - Dijo Maka tratando de buscarlos con la mirada

-Mmm si bueno aun que sea evitamos algunas cosas - Chrona le sonrío a Maka

-Si es cierto creo que debemos ir a casa ya - Chrona y Maka se quitaron el gorro, los lentes y pelucas

-Adiós Maka-chan descansa - La pelirosa se despidió de su amiga y se marcho a su casa , Maka hizo lo mismo. Al llegar casi a su casa encontró al albino parado en la puerta hablando con Misaki , ella se acerco para escuchar lo que decían.

-Bueno gracias por traerme soul , me divertí mucho - La peliazul sonrió al albino

-Si yo igual me divertí adiós - Soul se dio media vuelta pero Misaki lo agarro y lo intento besar

-Espera que haces eso no es cool - Contesto el albino deteniendo a Misaki

-Eee solo iba a ... - Fue interrumpida

-Se lo que ibas ah hacer y no lo intentes de nuevo - contesto el albino algo furioso

-Pensé que te gustaba -

-No no me gustas , me gusta otra persona , lo siento si lo interpretaste mal - Soul se marcho dejando a Misaki parada en la puerta

-Hola , como te fue en tu cita - pregunto -Maka llegando a la casa

-Muy bien, nos besamos - contesto riendo Misaki

-O si se nota por como te rechazo en la puerta - Maka caminaba a su cuarto sonriendo

-Cállate , ese idiota me rechazo a mi no lo puedo creer -

-*Al día siguiente*

Maka se levanto y vio un mensaje de Soul -

*MENSAJE*  
[Albarn nos vemos a las dos de la tarde en mi casa para estudiar , no podré ir a la tulla perdón , nos vemos .]

- Eee que se cree este - Maka pensó

*Bajo a desayunar , se baño , busco sus libros y partió a la casa de Evans *

-[Tok tok ]

-Hola Maka - abrió el albino

-Me llamo por mi nombre - pensó Maka , se sonrojo un poco - Hola Evans -

-Ven pasa ,- Maka entro a la casa de Soul y se sentó en el sofá , Soul hico lo mismo.

-¿Estas solo? - pregunto curiosa Maka

-Si , mis padres salieron llegan en dos días - contesto el albino sonriendo

-Ok bueno vamos a estudiar - Maka saco su libro y en eso Soul toma de su mano , Haciendo que lo soltara y cayera acostada al sofá y Soul arriba de ella

-Maka contéstame algo - Soul se acerco a la cara de Maka

-Ella parecía tomate - Q..que -

-¿Por que tu y Chrona nos estaban siguiendo ayer en la cita que tuve con Misaki ?- El albino levanto una ceja

-Maka se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba - em eso.. - fue interrumpida

-¿Estas celosa? - pregunto Soul

-No.. claro que no, si tu invitaste a Misaki a una cita no es de mi incumbencia - Maka volteo su rostro a otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo

-Eee - Soul se quito de arriba de Maka y se sentó en el sofá - Yo no la invite ella fue la que me insistió en que saliéramos - Confeso Soul

-Ella me dijo que la avías invitado - Contesto la rubia cenizo

-No ella ni me gusta ..- Dijo Soul

-Ahh pensé que te gus..- Maka fue interrumpida pero no con palabras del albino sino con un ¿BESO? si un lindo y tierno beso , al principio Maka se sorprendió pero después le siguió el ritmo

-¿Que... que fue eso Soul? - pregunto sonrojada Maka

-Pues fue un beso - contesto el albino

-Ya se que fue un beso baka, pero ¿por que? - pregunto Maka

-¿Por que? mm.. por que me gustas Maka - confeso Soul - y yo a ti

-No eso no es cierto - Maka hizo puchero como niña pequeña

-A no entonces por que me seguiste el beso ee - pregunto el albino riendo

-Es que me sorprendí solo eso - Maka volteo hacia otro lado

-Y ahora - Soul tomo el rostro de Maka y le dio otro beso , ella se sonrojo pero lo siguió . por que , pues simple se enamoro de Soul y el de ella.

-Maka ¿quieres ser mi novia? - Dijo el albino agarrando de los hombros a la rubia cenizo, pero esperen Soul ¿estaba sonrojado? si lo estaba solo Maka asia esos efectos en el .

-S..s..si - Contesto Maka sonrojada

-Perfecto ..- Soul beso de nuevo a Maka . una y otra ves ese día

...

Ahhhh cuanta Miel le puse xD lose un final raro y feo pero bueno es el primer fic que ago de SXM perdón si no les gusto el final acepto criticas y aventadas de tomate

nos leemos luego adiositoo


End file.
